Twisted
by Carmen-Katic
Summary: Este es un nuevo año, nuevos comienzos, nuevos amigos, pero, hay algo, o tal vez alguien, que hace que todo cambie. Kate se verá atrapada, pero alguien le ayudará a encontrar la luz. ¿Qué tendrá el futuro de Kate preparado para ella? ¿Volverá a ser la misma? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran las personas que la rodean?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo primero, decir que mi memora de pez no se acordaba que al pasar 90 días sin actualizar, el documento se eliminaba. He decidido volver a empezarlo, ya que 'Twisted' no se va a basar solo en 3 capítulos.**

 **También quiero decir que siento mi retraso muchísimo, y que espero que me perdonéis, de ahora en adelante actualizaré más seguido.**

 _Dios, voy a llegar tarde si no me doy prisa,_ pensó la joven, mientras corría hacia la sala de actos de la Universidad, todos los alumnos que empezaban ese año sus estudios allí irían a presentarse, _¿Y si piensan mal de mí por llegar tarde?,_ se preguntó, acelerando su paso, _menos mal_ , suspiró al ver el cartel indicando la sala de actos. Tocó a la puerta y abrió. No se encontraba mucha gente en esa sala, otras personas llegaban detrás de ella. Estaban los típicos populares, las típicas guarras, que se pasaban el día detrás de los populares, y los que se solían centrar más en los estudios que en la vida social. Ella no sabía exactamente en qué grupo se encontraba, solía estudiar mucho, pero también aprovechaba los fines de semana para salir con sus amigos. La joven seguía parada en la puerta, mirando a los ocupantes de la sala, cuando notó como alguien la cogía del brazo. Era ella, su mejor amiga, con la cual compartía sus sentimientos desde bien pequeña.

-¿Vamos?-le invitó a pasar. Su amiga la conocía bastante bien, y estaba orgullosa de ello. No mucha gente podía llegar a conocerla del todo.

Se cogieron de la mano y las dos juntas entraron a la sala. Se dirigieron a las primeras sillas libres que vieron. Se sentaron, esperando a que los alumnos restantes llegaran.

-¿Quién empieza?-preguntó el profesor, esperando a que alguien se animara.

-Yo.-dijo, levantándose de la silla, un joven de pelo moreno y ojos azules.- Mi nombre es Richard Alexander Rodgers, tengo 18 años, quiero ser escritor, vivo en el SoHo y mi madre es Martha Rodgers.-cuando todos los integrantes de la sala escucharon ese nombre, empezaron a cuchichear. Richard se sentó.

La joven se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Quién es Martha Rodgers?-le preguntó su amiga.

-¿De verdad que so sabes quién es?-su amiga negó- Pelirroja, alta, ojos azules, actriz…-empezó a describirla.

-¿Ese es el hijo de Martha Rodgers? Guau, pues le ha salido bien, ¿no te parece?-vio como su compañera no dejaba de mirar a ese joven apuesto.- Kate…-dijo su nombre, y al fin la miró.

-Eh… Sí, sí, bastante bien.- volvió a mirar al chico.

A continuación, tres chicas bastante parecidas, de misa estatura y color de pelo, se levantaron de sus sillas.

-Y-dijo una morena de pelo ondulado.

-Nosotras-continuó su amiga, ésta con pelo liso.

-Somos-finalizó la última de ellas.- Christina Lauren,- señaló a su derecha.- Grace Smith-señaló a su izquierda- y Erika Jackson- posó sus manos sobre su pecho, indicándose a sí misma.- y queremos ser diseñadoras.

-Las tres vivimos en el SoHo-comentó Christina.

-Y tenemos 17 años.-acabó Grace.

Las tres se sentaron a la vez.

-Yo soy Lanie Parish-se presenta una joven de tez morena. Coge a su compañera del brazo y la levanta.- Y esta es Katherine Houghton Beckett.

-Yo… Eh… Me llamo Katherine Beckett, me podéis llamar Kate, tengo 17 años, quiero ser abogada, ya que mis padres son abogados-dijo con algo de vergüenza.- Y vivo en Queens.-se volvió a sentar cuando acabó la frase.

-Yo tengo 18 años y vivo también en Queens. Quiero ser forense.-Lanie se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kate.

Kate no dejó de mirar a ese tal Rick, y él tampoco dejó de mirarla a ella. A él le parecía una mujer distinta, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. A ella le parecía el típico chico más chulo que un ocho, pero sabía que había algo en él, algo que le diferenciaba de los demás chulos.

Las clases empezaban ese mismo día, algunos se despedían para volverse a ver en el descanso, y otros estaban en la misma clase. Lanie y Kate esperaban al descanso, ya que a cada una le tocaba en una clase.

La futura abogada se dirigía a su primera clase. Era una joven reservada, bastante reservada, la única en la que de verdad confiaba era en Lanie, sus padres eran muy amigos, lo que las hizo unirlas desde bien pequeñas. _"Eres igual que tu madre"_ , Lanie solía pronunciar esas palabras muy a menudo, en todos los sentidos. Kate tenía ojos verdes, con un toque avellana, un pelo castaño y poco undulado, era bastante alta, simpática y algo tímida con nuevas cosas. Desde pequeña sus padres le enseñaron que hay que hacer justicia con los "malos", y decidió que seguiría el camino de sus padres.

La joven estaba ya en la primera clase, atenta pero al mismo tiempo distraída, pensando en lo nuevo que era todo esto para ella, en la gente que conocería, en su futuro…

-Ya podéis salir-pronunció el profesor cuando la clase llegó a su fin.

Kate ordenó todo y salió por la puerta, dispuesta a encontrar a su amiga en el pasillo. La vio en su taquilla, hablando con un chico, también de tez morena. Se acercó a los dos.

-Oh, Kate, deja que te presente a Javier Espósito-su amiga sonrió al pronunciar su nombre.

Kate se acercó al joven y le tendió la mano.

-Javi, ésta es mi mejor amiga, Katherine Beckett-presentó a ambos.

-Encantado, Kate.-agitó sus manos.

-Igualmente Javier.

-Oh, llámame Javi-le sonrió.

-Entendido, Javi.-Kate miró a su amiga.- Bueno, ¿vamos?-le preguntó.

-Sí, vamos.-la morena miró a su nuevo amigo- Luego nos vemos.

-Sí, adiós.-él siguió su camino, y Lanie y Kate el hicieron lo mismo.

-Menudo mozo te has pillado-bromeó Kate, mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó dudosa, su amiga le miró con cara obvia.- ¿Tanto se nota?

-Mhmm.-asintió Kate.

Las dos cogieron su bandeja con el almuerzo y se dirigieron a una mesa no muy alejada.

-A ti también te llama la atención ese Rick, eh. A mí no te me escapas-rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Rick?-sí, era verdad que era guapo, alto y atractivo… pero seguro que no querría tener a alguien como ella.

-Sí, cuando hemos ido para presentarnos no dejabas de mirarle-Kate recuerda.- A mí no se me pasa ningún detalle, bien lo sabes.

Kate agacha la cabeza porque sabe que su amiga tiene razón.

-Vale, me has pillado-asiente.- Pero no me gusta.

-Sí, tú espera y verás.

-Además nuca se interesaría por mí.

-Eso no lo sabes tú… y… Mira quién viene por ahí-vio a Rick acercarse.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.

Rick se acercó con su bandeja, y la dejó encima de la mesa, sentándose con ellas.

-Así que tengo delante de mí a una futura abogada, ¿eh?-preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Kate sonrió y se apartó un mechón de su cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, eso es-dice ella, mirando también a los ojos del joven.- Y tú, un futuro escritor.

-Va a ser mejor que vaya a por bebida-dijo Lanie, dejándolos a solas, para que pudieran hablar. Notaba en los ojos de su amiga un gran destello cada vez que veía a ese chico.

-¿Por qué te decidiste por derecho?-le preguntó Rick, acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Mis padres son abogados, me gusta ese oficio, me parece interesante-contestó a su pregunta.- Y tú, ¿por qué escritor?-se metió una patata en la boca, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-La verdad es que desde bien pequeño me ha gustado escribir. Es mi fuente de poder, todo se desvanece cuando escribo, y, siento libertad, las palabras fluyen, sin descanso.

-Wow, que intenso-le enseñó a Rick esa gran, blanca y brillante sonrisa suya, y él se quedó mirándola. Kate reaccionó en seguida ante la mirada de Rick y miró a su plato. Cogió una pata y jugó con ella.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?-preguntó Rick a la joven, algo tímida por tener delante a alguien como él.

-Pues la verd…-pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase las tres futuras diseñadoras se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hola Rick-exclamaron las tres, apartando a Kate y sentándose al lado de Rick, agobiándolo.

-Am… Hola-respondió, empujando un poco a las jóvenes.- Será mejor que me vaya preparado para la siguiente clase-se levantó de la silla.- Nos vemos, Kate.

-Adiós Rick-ella también se levantó y se dirigió fuera, divisando a su amiga hablando con ese tal Javi otra vez. La veía feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como he tenido que volver a colgar la histora, éste es el capítulo 2, y ahora subiré el tres, y continuaré escribiendo. Siento mucho mi retraso, de verdad.**

Una, dos, y hasta tres veces llegó a sonar el despertador, y Kate seguía en su cama, esta primera semana estaba siendo agotadora, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse si no quería quedarse 15 minutos en la cama de más cada mañana. Finalmente decidió darle un fuerte golpe al despertador, y, sabiendo que se le habían hecho 15 minutos tarde, se vistió rápidamente, cogió algún que otro libro, ya que los menos importantes se los dejaba en su taquilla, y bajó al piso de abajo.

-Buenos días, Katie-le saludó su madre, Johanna Beckett, una de las mejores abogadas del estado, mientras le preparaba unas tostadas.

-Buenos días, mamá-le saludó Kate de vuelta, acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Se sentó en la mesa, dejando los libros a un lado y dándole un trago a ese café tan exquisito que le solía preparar su madre, un vaso bien caliente de leche desnatada, con café y dos terrones de vainilla, sin azúcar.

-Aquí tienes-se acercó la abogada a su hija, dejando un plato con un par de tostadas delante de Kate.

Ésta cogió la mantequilla que había en la mesa y la esparció rápidamente por el pan. Dio un sorbo a su café mientras dejaba que la mantequilla se deshiciese un poco en el pan. Cogió una tostada, la dobló por la mitad y mordió un gran trozo de su desayuno. Masticando rápido, era consciente de que si se entretenía llegaría tarde, y no quería que eso pasara. Poco tiempo después cogió la otra tostada y se la metió en la boca, sujetándola con cuidado, se levantó y dejó el plato, donde minutos atrás se encontraban las tostadas, en el fregadero. Mojó un poco el plato y seguidamente cogió la tostada con la mano, partiendo así un trozo de ella, masticándolo, mientras entraba al aseo, y se ponía colonia y desodorante, con cuidado de no apuntar a la tostada, la cual estaba de vuelta en su boca, entre sus dientes, sujetada cuidadosamente para que no se cayera. Cuando dejó el bote de colonia en su sitio, cogió la tostada y le dio otro mordisco, masticando rápido para poder volver a ponerla en su boca, pudiendo así arreglarse un poco el pelo, recogiéndoselo en una alta coleta, dejándose algún que otro mechón cayendo sobre su cara.

Cuando acabó de lavarse los dientes y las manos, volvió a la cocina para despedirse de su madre y coger los libros.

-Adiós, mamá. Te quiero-se acercó y depositó un nuevo beso en la mejilla de su madre.

-Adiós, Katie. Yo también te quiero-la mujer, de unos 50 años, más o menos, estaba bastante orgullosa de su hija, solía esforzarse mucho para conseguir las cosas que quería, y eso hacía a Johanna Beckett sentirse segura de su pequeña, su pequeña… no, ya no era pequeña, dentro de unos meses ya tendría 18 años y sería adulta. _Qué rápido pasa el tiempo_ , pensó la abogada, sonriendo ante la figura de su hija, que se acercaba a la puerta de salida de su casa.

Kate salió de su casa, bajó a la calle y cogió su moto, se montó encima de ella, colocándose el caso, y, antes de arrancar, miró su reloj para ver que tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la universidad. Encendió la moto, y esperó a que pasara algún que otro coche. Decidida, salió despegada por las calles de Nueva York conduciendo su negra Yamaha, aunque la joven Kate Beckett fuera reservada, dentro de ella existía una Bex Rebelde que no todos conocían, solía sacar esa rebeldía los fines de semana, cuando salía con sus amigos.

Llegó a la puerta de la universidad, y aparcó la moto donde siempre. Abrió el asiento, sacó los libros que llevaba y cerró el asiento. Notó algo detrás de ella.

-Buenos días, Kate-pronunció una voz familiar para ella. Sonrió al escuchar su voz. Se giró y vio esos ojos azules. Todas y cada una de las mañanas él siempre estaba ahí, esperándola, para darle los buenos días.

-Buenos días, Rick-se quedó mirando sus ojos, luego bajó a sus labios, y de vuelta a sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó el joven, sonriendo, mirando como sujetaba los libros y el casco con sus manos, algo temblorosas.

-Em… N… no, no hace falta, ya puedo yo-dijo Kate con voz temblorosa.

Pero el joven no hizo caso, cogió los libros que llevaba en el brazo.- ¿Vamos?-le preguntó, indicándole con la cabeza la entrada de la universidad.

Kate rodó los ojos y asintió, siguiendo a ese joven de espalda ancha y… _Uy, que ajustada lleva la camiseta hoy,_ se fijó en los músculos de su espalda, como se movían al compás que caminaba, fue bajando la mirada, hasta su culo, _menudas vistas, ¿cómo es que no me he fijado antes?_

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-Rick la devolvió a la realidad.

-Derecho Civil-respondió Kate- ¿Y tú?

Rick se giró y la miró, para luego seguir caminando- Filosofía-dijo, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Kate.

Entraron los dos dentro y se dirigieron a sus taquillas, que no estaban muy separadas.- Toma-le devolvió sus libros.- Luego nos vemos.

-Sí, adiós-cogió los libros y los metió en la taquilla, viendo como Rick se iba. Cogió el libro de Derecho Civil y se dirigió a su clase.

La mayoría de las asignaturas eran de su gusto, y alguna que otra la soportaba. No es que su carrera fuera fácil, tenía que estudiar demasiado, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, desde bien pequeña ella era la mejor en clase, sacaba las notas más altas, y sus padres no tenían queja alguna de su pequeña Katie. Siempre se ha esforzado en todas las asignaturas, y su esfuerzo valió la pena. Anotaba apuntes, lo que creía que iba a ser más importante para cada asignatura, intentaba estar lo más atenta posible a lo que el profesor decía, para recoger la máxima cantidad de información. Esa carrera le importaba, y quería llevarla a cabo de la mejor manera.

Kate miró el reloj que se encontraba encima de la pizarra, _cinco minutos más y podré reunirme con Lanie en la cantina, y posiblemente ver a Rick y que se sentara con nosotras, a no ser que las tres "pijitas" de la universidad se lo lleven con ellas. Y Javi, Javi, ese amigo de Lanie, un joven encantador, divertido a veces, me caía bien, la verdad. Lanie me dijo que este fin de semana iba a conocer a su mejor amigo, Kevin Ryan, creo que dijo que se llamaba así. Me alegro mucho por ella, parece que ese chico le gusta, y viceversa._

-Ya podéis salir-pronunció el profesor, indicando que la clase había acabado.

Kate recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, tenía unas ganas tremendas de encontrarse con Lanie. Sabía que la había visto el día anterior, pero para ella le parecía un año. La universidad ya no les dejaba tanto tiempo como antes, tenían que prestar más atención a sus estudios.

Salió rápido de la clase, acercándose a su taquilla y guardando los libros y la cartuchera, cogió algo de dinero y esperó a encontrarse con su amiga en la esquina de la cantera. Pocos minutos después su amiga apareció.

-Hola-Lanie la abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Preparada para esta noche?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto-las dos tenían unas ganas tremendas de una noche de chicas, solo ellas dos, y hablar de cómo van las cosas ahora, de chicos, las clases, la familia…

Las dos entraron a la cantina, cogieron su almuerzo y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre. Poco después Rick y Javi se acercaron a sentarse.

-Hola, chicas-saludó Javi, sentándose al lado de Lanie.

-Hola-saludaron las jóvenes al unísono.

Rick se sentó al lado de Kate, la cual apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar la sonrisa que quería asomarse en su boca.

-¿Qué tal Derecho Civil?-Kate giró su cabeza, mirando a Rick.

-Bien, es una de las asignaturas que más me gustan-respondió, bebiendo el refresco que había cogido minutos atrás.- Y Filosofía, ¿interesante?-le miró a los ojos.

-Sí, la verdad. No es que se me dé muy mal-sonrió.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy rápido, casi parecía que todo fuera a cámara rápida. Kate tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar con Lanie. Lo primero que hizo cuando el profesor que le tocaba a última hora fue levantarse y coger velozmente los libros. Caminó rápido hacia tu taquilla, guardando los libros menos importantes, y cogiendo los que necesitaban algún repaso. Rick apareció a su lado minutos después.

-Hey-dijo Rick. Vio como la joven tenía mucha prisa.

-Hola-saludó ella, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio?-preguntó intrigado por la rapidez en la que Kate hacía las cosas.

-No, es sólo que… He quedado con Lanie para hablar-le explicó.

-Oh, ¿noche de chicas?-sonrió.

-Sí-soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Kate, nos vemos en mi casa!-le dijo Lanie, saliendo con la puerta y diciéndole 'adiós' con la mano.

-¿Te acompaño fuera?-le miró a los ojos. Kate simplemente asintió y se dirigieron a paso normal, ni muy rápido ni muy despacio hacia la moto de Kate.

La joven intentó varias veces arrancar la moto, Rick la miró extrañado.

-Joder-dijo Kate casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No arranca?-frunció el ceño, mirando la moto.

-No… No sé por qué no arranca, le llené el depósito ayer por la tarde-miró por el suelo, a ver si se había salido la gasolina del depósito.

-¿En serio?-miró el charco de gasolina que había en el suelo.

-Kate… ¿Q…Quieres que te lleve a casa?-tuvo miedo de su respuesta, Kate le miraba enfadada.- Tengo el coche ahí al lado-señaló un Porsche Macan negro con los cristales pintados a pocos metros.

Kate abrió la boca y los ojos como platos.- Ese coche, ¿es tuyo?- le miró, impresionada por el coche que tenía.

-Sí, ¿te llevo?-dijo ya, más tranquilo, sonriendo.

-Eh… Sí-respondió finalmente. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el coche, Kate entró y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, esperando que Rick subiera.

El joven se sentó, poniendo en marcha el coche. Miró a Kate, la cual asintió para dar marcha camino a su casa. Rick encendió la radio. Un ritmo bastante familiar para Kate empezó a sonar. Kate empezó a pensar de qué le sonaba, y sin poder acabar, empezó a cantar.

-Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water-la canción 'Valerie' de Amy Whinehose inundaba sus oidos.

-Vaya, veo que te gusta Amy Whinehouse-miró a Kate, viendo como movía sus labios al ritmo de la canción.

-Me encanta-comentó.- He de admitir que el jazz y el blues son mi perdición-le hizo saber, tarareando el ritmo de la canción.

-Cantas muy bien, ¿sabías?-sonrió Rick.

-Gracias-las mejillas de Kate se pintaron de un color rosado, sonrió ante el comentario de Rick.

-Estamos llegando a Queens, indícame el camino-le avisó Rick, para que pudiera dejarla en su casa.

Ella le fue indicando, hasta que, minutos después, llegaron a su casa. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Rick-le agradeció el haberse preocupado por ella y el llevarla hasta su casa.

-Siempre.-le respondió.

Kate salió del coche y se dirigió a su portal con pasos rápidos, se giró y le dijo 'adiós' a Rick con la mano, a lo que él respondió con el mismo gesto y una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya sé que mis capítulos son bastante cortos y bla bla bla... Pero a partir de ahora van a alargarse bastante más o al menos eso intentaré. Sorry. :(**

 _¿Qué te queda?_

Kate le envió un WhatsApp a Lanie, pues la noche de chicas se haría en casa de Kate, ya que sus padres tenían cena de trabajo, y, como bien sabía Kate, tardarían en llegar.

 _Estoy saliendo de mi casa._

Respondió Lanie al WhatsApp, y pocos minutos después, el timbre de la casa de Kate sonó.

-¿Lanie?-preguntó la joven por el telefonillo.

-Sí, abre-la joven de tez morena asintió y empujó la puerta cuando Kate le abrió. Subió las pocas escaleras que había hasta la casa de Kate, donde la joven la estaba esperando.

-¡Qué ganas tenía!-Kate se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.- Vamos.

Las dos entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de Kate, quien sacó un colchón para Lanie.

-¿Qué tal la primera semana?-preguntó Lanie, mientras abrió su mochila, sacando su pijama y empezando a cambiarse.

-Bien, estoy algo agotada, pero, por lo general bien-sonrió, cambiándose ella también de ropa.- ¿Y tú?-preguntó, poniéndose los pantalones del pijama y dejándose caer en la cama.

-Bien, la verdad, Javi y yo pasamos muchas horas juntos-sonrió al hablar de ese chico.

-Tú y ese Javi… ¿qué os ronda?-preguntó, mirándola seria a los ojos, mientras Lanie se sentaba con ella en la cama.

-No lo sé… Aun…-dijo confusa.- Es gracioso, cariñoso… Siempre está ahí cuando le necesito.

-¿Se podría decir que te gusta?-la miró Kate, sonriendo a su compañera.

-¿Qué?

Kate la miró con cara obvia.

-¿Tanto se nota?

Siguió con su mirada obvia.

-¿Crees que lo sabe?-dijo, acercándose más a ella, y mirándola seria a los ojos.

-No sé, Lanie, sabes que los tíos son complicados-forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé-Lanie recordó el primer novio que Kate tuvo, las cosas que le escondió, los secretos que le guardó, las mentiras que no le contó, todos los engaños que Kate recibió.

-Bueno, dejemos las penas de lado. Hemos quedado para pasárnoslo bien, ¿no?-preguntó Kate, acomodándose en la cama y sacando una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual le sonrió de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, ¿vemos alguna peli?-dijo Lanie, inspeccionando la habitación.

-Sí, claro-Kate se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la estantería situada al lado de la ventana.- ¿De qué género quieres?

-Musical-dijeron las dos, casi al unísono, y riendo.

-Tengo 'Dando la Nota', 'Moulin Rouge' y…

-¡'Moulin Roge'!-exclamó la morena, sonriendo a su amiga.

-Sí, señor-la joven hizo un gesto militar, ante el cual su compañera rió.

Kate cogió la película y se dirigió a la pared donde se situaba la televisión, metió la película en el DVD, incuido en la televisión, y se acercó a su amiga.- ¿Palomitas?

Su amiga le miró de forma obvia y rió ante el gesto de Kate, alzando las manos y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Lanie le siguió hasta bajo y cogió una botella de refresco y dos vasos mientras las palomitas se hacían. Las dos se dirigieron al piso de arriba en cuanto las palomitas estuvieron listas.

Kate se puso delante de la televisión con el mando, tapando a su amiga la visión de la película.- Damas y caballeros-hizo una reverencia- bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge-dio al play a la vez que se apartaba poco a poco de la pantalla. Su amiga soltó una gran carcajada gracias a la actuación de Kate. Ésta apagó las luces y se sentó junto a su amiga.

Las dos estaban atentas a la película, hasta que algo vibró y desconcentró a Kate.

 _¿Qué tal va todo?_

Su madre le envió un mensaje, y Kate empezó a escribir.

 _Muy bien, mamá, ahora estamos viendo 'Moulin Rouge'._

Envió el mensaje y dejó el móvil en la cama, esperando una respuesta por parte de su madre.

 _Pasadlo bien, he dejado un poco de ensalada de pasta en la nevera, por si tenéis hambre._

La futura abogada leyó el mensaje y sonrió, su madre siempre cuidaba de ella, algunas veces demasiado, pero a ella no le importaba, a su lado se sentía protegida de todo mal que la rodeaba. Su madre era su fuerte, donde podía perderse entre mares de lágrimas y no importarle. Era su mano derecha, un hombro donde apoyarse, su estrella polar, y esa voz que siempre estaría con ella.

 _Gracias mamá._

Le respondió a su madre, le sacó le volumen al teléfono, lo bloqueó y lo dejó en la cama boca abajo para poder concentrarse en ver el resto de la película.

Atendió a la película, comiendo alguna que otra palomita y bebiendo refresco, hasta que finalizó. 'Moulin Rouge' era una de sus películas favoritas. Recordó que su madre se la enseñó cuando tuvo que hacer un musical en el instituto.

Las tripas de Lanie rugieron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las tripas de Kate, que rugieron poco después, las dos se miraron y se rieron.

-Mi madre ha dejado ensalada de pasta en la nevera, ¿bajamos?-la joven se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano a su amiga, la cual la aceptó sin dudarlo.

Bajaron y sacaron dos platos, dos vasos y cubiertos para cada una. La mesa, situada en medio de la cocina, de una madera oscura y firme, rodeada de seis sillas, tenía lo necesario para cenar. Las dos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

La ensalada de pasta constaba de pasta, carne, maíz, lechuga y tomate, manzana y pimiento. Se repartieron lo que quedaba de la ensalada en sus platos, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-Hacía años que no veía 'Moulin Rouge'-comentó la morena antes de volverse a meter un poco de pasta en la boca.- Puede que desde el musical que hicimos.

Kate sonrió recordando aquel musical. Ella interpretaba a la protagonista, Satine, y su compañera, y amiga, de Nini. Las dos se lo pasaron bastante bien, tuvo mucho éxito, ya que no solamente lo hicieron en el instituto, sino que fueron por algunos teatros de Nueva York.

No tardaron mucho en cenar, ni en irse a la cama. Los horarios de la Universidad no eran iguales que en el instituto, poco a poco deberían ir acostumbrándose.


End file.
